Just A Change
by FireboltForARavenclaw
Summary: On Harry's 19th birthday, he gets a strange necklace. When touched, the necklace brings them to not only the past, but a different universe altogether! What will he do when those he trusts have no idea who he is? T for safety.


**Hi! FireboltForARavenclaw here!**

**Let me begin by saying that I HAVE NOT given up on my Hogwarts reads DH story. I just decided to write the whole thing before posting it. Right now, I'm only on chapter 21 (The Tale of the Three Brothers). However, with summer just around the corner, I should be able to work on it a little more.**

**Also, another reason I haven't published anything recently is because near the end of February, I came across a wonderful TV show called (Wait for it, Wait for it...) DOCTOR WHO! I watched the first 6 seasons in 2 weeks (in case you were wondering, I ship Rose/Doctor (Any)). Also, almost immediately after I finished those, I went on my trip to Florida. I had so much fun at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Butterbeer is DELICIOUS! I got my own wand, a remembrall, a Zonko's coffee cup, and some Ravenclaw gloves. When I paid, I used by Debit Card, and the cashier yelled at me "We don't take your Muggle plastic here!" He then threw it back at me, apologized, and slid my card. He was pretty cool :) The Forbidden Journey was the best thing in all of existence. I got attacked by a dragon and some Dementors (but that was a 2 1/2 hour wait. Totally worth it!) Also, when I was in Florida, we went to Medieval Times, and my school took up the whole red section. Good thing we're from Nebraska! The whole time, we yelled 'GO BIG RED!"**

**So yeah, those are my excuses. **

**So, I've had messages asking me who I ship, so this story will be Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, George/Angelina, Fred/Alicia, Draco/Astoria... Basically all canon pairings.**

**Going on, enjoy my newest story :) If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review, or just PM me. Suggestions to make this story better would also be accepted :)**

* * *

_July 31, 1999_

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled together.

Over a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, life just began to seem as if it were returning to normal, which, to the Golden Trio, came as a great relief.

Smiling, Harry replied, "Thanks. Have either of you guys seen Ginny? She took Teddy a while ago and I don't know where they went."

"Last I checked, mate, she was in the kitchen with you."

"Well, Ronald, that is obviously not the case as of now, so let's keep thinking," lectured Hermione, lovingly.

"I'll check her room, I guess," Harry said as he set off towards the stairs.

As he approached to door to Ginny's room, he heard the voice he fell in love with cooing to what Harry assumed to be Teddy. Opening the door, Harry let a smile grace his face as he saw Ginny making ridiculous faces to the blue-haired infant.

"Hey Gin. What's up?"

"Oh! Hi, Harry. I didn't hear you come in! I was just getting your birthday present wrapped, but seeing as you're here before I finished, do you want it now?"

Harry thought about it for a second before answering, "Sure." He grabbed the box he assumed the gift was in and lifted the lid. Inside, he saw a simple necklace, which on the end held a white owl. Harry grinned.

"Like Hedwig..." he mused.

Before reaching toward the necklace, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, who was holding Teddy. Staring into her eyes, he grabbed the owl. As soon as he did, however, it began to glow green, a shade much similar to his eyes. Shocked, Harry dropped the necklace. Yet it seemed too late.

It happened quite fast, but to Harry, seeing his girlfriend and godson collapse to the ground seemed to take a lifetime. After they collided with the floor, Harry felt something push him to the ground. Looking up, he saw nothing, and that was when the darkness took over.

-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-

_September 1, 1995_

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Boomed a wise voice.

Ceasing talking, the students of Hogwarts shifted their attention to their Headmaster.

"Tonight, I shall keep my speech short and to the point. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is a list of banned items. If any faculty see you with one of these items, they will grace you with detention. Also, magic is not to be used outside of classes, except for the purposes of completing homework. And finally, the Forbidden Forest is, once again, forbidden. Any entry will result in punishment, unless accompanied with a teacher. With that, let us eat!" Dumbledore completed his speech.

Taking his go-ahead, the students dug into their delicious Beginning-of-Term feast, some for the last time. As they ate, conversations began once more.

At the staff table, a man with black, messy hair and deep brown eyes looked around with a smile on his face. Professor Potter, as his students called him, was looking forward to this year. When he first began teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, these Seventh Years were just beginning their magical education. Realizing this, James Potter shuddered, feeling old. _'Don't be daft!'_ A voice in his head yelled, sounding quite similar to his wife, Lily, _'You're not even forty yet!'_ Chuckling to himself, James continued eating.

Just as he was about to take a bite of mashed potatoes, the Great Hall began to fill with a bright, green light. The room got quiet as students and teachers alike began to shield their eyes from the blinding light. As a reaction, many teachers pulled out their wands, pointing at the source of the green.

As the light began to fade, Dumbledore stepped forward, ready to take action. When the light was gone, he saw laying there was a child, no more than a year old, a woman with red hair similar to one of his students, and a man with messy hair that greatly resembled his Defence professor. Noticing their unconscious state, the turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, please help me take them to the Hospital Wing. James, tell Alastor, Kingsley, and Miss Tonks we need their assistance." Turning to the students, Dumbledore continued, "Prefects, direct students to their proper Common Rooms, you may continue your meal up there for the time being."

Staring at the strangers on the floor, all spoken to followed commands.

Conjuring up a stretcher, Poppy questioned, "Albus, do you know who these people are?"

"Alas, I do not. Let's take them to the Hospital Wing, check for injuries, and then we can wake them. However, Poppy, I must ask you to check the child first, for obvious reasons."

The group then set forth.

-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-JaC-

_September 1, 1995_

Harry felt a great pain in his head. _'Another Quidditch injury? Mrs. Weasley is going to kill me!'_ Harry thought. Trying to open his eyes, he groaned, not use to the brightness of the lights. As his eyes adjusted as well as they could without his glasses, he glanced around the room he was in, and recognized it as the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

Sitting up, Harry searched for his glasses. An old hand touched his, and he felt the familiar metal hit his skin. As he put on his glasses, he began to remember what happened.

_'Ginny! Teddy!'_ He searched around frantically. Behind the curtain of the bed next to his, he saw strands of familiar red hair. Relieved that Ginny was relatively safe, he began his search for Teddy. As he began to look around, his eyes hit an old man with a beard long enough to tuck into his belt, half-moon glasses, and kind, blue eyes.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, searching for his wand.

"Is this what you are looking for?" asked what must have been a Dumbledore imposter, holding out Harry's familiar Holly wand. Harry nodded. "Before I return it, would you mind answering a few of my questions?"

Before Harry could process what he was asked, he shouted, "But you're dead!" Eyes wide as he realized what he just said, Harry continued, "What's going on? Where's Teddy?"

"The young blue-haired boy? Poppy is feeding him at the moment, if I'm correct. I assure you, he's safe. Now, may I ask, who are you?"

Without thinking, he answered dully, "Harry Potter."

Hearing this, Dumbledore's eyes widened. In anger, he yelled, "Impossible! Who are you, really?"

Suspiciously, Harry asked, "Who are you?"

Before Dumbledore had a chance to answer, however, a man, who appeared to be a teacher to Harry, ran in. "Albus, I've alerted the Order. They should be here soon." The man turned towards Harry, and his breath caught in his throat. "Lily's eyes..." he whispered.

In shock, Harry only answered, _"Dad?"_

* * *

**So, tell me what you think :)**

**Oh, yeah, and who else likes the new review button? I know I do. If you haven't seen it, it's right down there! **

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**~FireboltForARavenclaw**


End file.
